Kill Me Now!
by HetaliaFreak9001
Summary: I am an antisocial nerd who constantly gets bullied and is made fun of. He is a popular player who fails his classes as often as he cheats on girls. What happens when we are paired up for a biggest project of the year?
1. Chapter 1

A/N- Hey everyone! Welcome to the 1st chapter :) I'm juggling this story, as well as another, with school and soccer, so we shall see how far this goes, yes? Haha well enjoy!**  
><strong>**  
><strong> I shuffled down the hallways of Gordan High school in Hudson, Wisconsin, nervously clutching my books to my chest. I would quickly enter Science class, take my seat, and get ready to take notes. I passed two teenagers having a heated make out session against someones locker and scrunched up my nose in disgust. I seriously feel bad for the owner of the locker...

I brush off the thought as I reached 217, Mr. Spencer's science class. I sat in the front, near the window, writing down the homework. I look outside. It had recently turned to Autumn, and the first month of Freshman year had passed. It consisted of the usual teasing and bullying.

Why, you ask? I don't quite understand it myself, but I believe it's simply because they don't know how to deal with someone of my intelligence. Or it could just be that I don't keep up with the trends of my school, but the reason why is trivial. It's the effect that matters. I occasionally will be bullied to the point of depression, but my friend Kiku helps me feel better. What I would do without him is beyond me.

The class gradually began to fill up as the teacher strode into the room. He was a tall, bald man with a very monotonous voice. But as long as he taught us the lesson, I'm not complaining. But the others sure do. My classmates were horsing around, throwing paper and pens around the room. I rolled my eyes. _'This is a leaning institution, not a zoo...'_

__ "Quiet down class!" Mr Spencer clapped his hands, right as the bell rang. "Today we will be starting a project which will count as 40% of you grade!" The whole class groaned, excluding myself. "It is a group project, so you will be working with one other person." It was my turn to groan. Unfortunately for me, Kiku wasn't in this class so there wasn't any chance that I'd be paired up with him.

"After I pair you up, you both will have to do a project on a theme I give you guys. You will be graded on the oral part and the actual project itself." He explained. Some students shifted towards each other in an attempted to be in the same group. "Sorry kids, I've already picked the groups." He said, picking up a yellow Post-it note.

Mr. Spencer than proceeded to tell us our groups. I hadn't heard my name yet, and my possible list of partners was quickly shrinking. "Lauren Wills," I looked up curiously. " and Gilbert Beilschmidt."

_ 'Oh, no f*cking way in HELL!'_ I usually don't resort to cursing, but this situation called for it.Could this get any worse? Gilbert is the absolute last person I would want as my partner! He is such a douche! 

Some of Gilbert's friends 'Oooh~!'ed smugly and I could hear a faint 'ow!', probably from him punching them.

The teacher coughed, gaining the classed attention. "Okay, get into your groups and I will individually tell you guys your project themes." I sighed. I guess I'll just have to make the best of this...

I got up and walked over to Gilbert's desk, and saw he was picking at his nail. "Um, hi?" I greeted, sitting down in the empty seat next to him.

"Hn." He mumbled, finally looking over to me. "You should consider yourself lucky to be working with such an awesome person!" He said, smirking. I rolled my eyes at his immaturity. 

"Whatever...Let's just wait for Mr. Spencer to give us the project theme." I muttered, turning away from the player. 

"Aw, why so cold, Lauren?" He asked, leaning forward. "Are you a lesbian or something?" 

I went red, both from anger and embarrassment. "Shut it, you ass." I spat, clenching my fists. He chuckled. Damn it, I gotta stop 'feeding the troll'. 

The teacher approached us and I gave a sigh of relief. Hopefully the subject will be one Gilbert will actually be interested in and might even understand a bit. 

"So, Lauren, Gilbert." He started, looking back at his Post-it. "You two are going to be doing the Reproductive System." 

... 

Oh he'll be interested in it alright.

A/N- Ah! Sorry it's short, I just felt that this would be a...good...ending to the chapter lol  
>Do you like it so far? Point out a mistake and you get a cookie 3<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

My mind took amoment to process everything. So I was paired up with an asshole to do a project about dicks and vaginas? Sounds about right.

I looked warily at the teacher, hoping that he would free me from this torture, but he just smiled. "This will be good for both of you, I just know it." He said, then walking off to his desk.

I sighed as I rubbed my temples. How could this be good for anyone? Does he want me to fail? I'll probably have to do all of the work anyway...

"Hey loser!" Gilbert interrupted my thoughts as I turned to the albino who was languidly twirling his pencil in his hand. "Listen, I want to do this as much as you do, so don't think that I ."

I glared at him. He may be right, but that doesn't change the fact that I hate him. I decided that we should at least try to get some started so I pulled out a sheet of loose leaf.

"So, where should we start?" I asked, heading the paper 'Reproductive System'. Why do I have to have such an awkward topic?  
>He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Dicks!" He said rather loudly, earning us a few confused stares. I sighed yet again while writing the male organ on the paper, blushing the same color as his eyes.<p>

I peered up from the paper and saw that Gilbert wore a sly smirk. I raised a brow. "What?" I asked.

"You're ugly." He smirked even wider. I scrunched up my brows and I clenched my fists, causing the pencil in my hand to snap in two.

"Shut it, douche bag..." I spat, looking downwards. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. Okay, I'm_ not _going to cry in school. He chuckled.

"Aw, did I make wittle Wauren mad~?" He teased, leaning towards me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I mumbled, looking up into his eyes, as a single tear made its way down my cheek. His eyes widened a bit and his smirk fell. He lowered his hand. What an ass...

"Oh..." He mumbled, speechless, but that didn't last for long. "Stop being such a crybaby." He said, with a serious face. "You have to learn how to stand up for yourself."

"W-what?" I asked, completely befuddled by his instant change in character. I took off my glasses to rub the tears out of my eyes.

Gilbert seemed surprised. "What?" I asked again, but with more force. I was starting to get impatient.

"T-take off your glasses again." The albino demanded, leaning forward in determination.

"Eh? O-okay?" I removed my glasses and set them down on the desk. "...I can't see anything..." I mumbled.

But if I only knew that if I could see, I would be seeing the vivid blush on a certain albino's cheeks.

****A/N- SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT D: I'm sorry guys, but I just had to end the chapter there because it adds suspense or whatever ^^; haha And sorry for the immense amount of profanity in here and probably a major personality change for Lauren ehehe I couldn't help it. Well see you guys later****


	3. Chapter 3

****The bell had rung and Gilbert had practically forced me into coming to his house to work on the project. It went a little something like this:

_"Okay, unawesome person! Come to my house today to work on the project." He demanded, as a little bird on his shoulder chirped...Um, is he even allowed to have that here? But it sure is cute~_

_"U-uh, wel-"_

_"Alright! Here's my address!" He cut me off, shoving a piece of paper in my face. It took it and read over the messy scrawl. 241 Burbank Lane? Yeah, that looks about right...WAIT A SECOND!_

_"I didn't even agree to this!" I harshly whispered, enraged by the albino. He responded by just simply laughing, which made me even angrier. But, the bell rung, saving the conceited player from my wrath. I watched at the albino quickly leave the room. I frowned._

__And that's what happened. I was walking to lunch, probably my favorite part of school since I get to see Kiku. I entered the cafeteria and scanned the noisy room for a certain emo. I spotted him, slightly waving at me with a weak smile.

I joined my Asian friend at the round table and sat across from him. "Hello Lauren, how are you?" Kiku greeted politely. I smiled. He has such good manners.

"I'm good, thanks, you?" I asked, moving my books to the side

.  
>"...You're welcome. And, I'm well." he replied, poking his macaroni with a fork. I nodded.<p>

"Okay, I'm gonna go get some food." I inform my emo friend, headed towards the line. I had my hands in my pockets with a slight slump.

"Hey comrade." The chilling voice rang through my ears, and I shuddered. I took a deep breath.

"Hello Ivan." I said flatly, not turning around. I heard a faint chuckle.

"It is rude to not face someone when you are speaking, da?" Ivan said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I looked up behind me and was met by a towering figure.

"A-ah, um, I guess..." I stuttered, desperately wanting to run away.

"Now give me your money, da?" He smiled, but it wasn't any normal smile. It was the infamous _Ivan _smile. Childish, yet cruel.

"E-eh, o-okay," I stumbled over my words, digging into my pockets for the money. Ivan's smile grew even bigger.

"Stop." A firm voice spoke out from behind me. Is that...Gilbert? Ivan turned around and faced the German.

"It is none of you business, da?" Oh shit, he's doing his creepy 'Kolkolkol' laugh. Gilbert walked up to the tall Russian and raised his fist. The whole room was silent, staring intently at the scene. I started to back away, trying to escape.

His fist flew forward, but Ivan caught it, and then proceeded to twist it. There was a loud crack and a chorus of gasps followed. My eyes widened as I covered my mouth. "Gil..." my whisper was muffled by my hand.

He fell to the ground and groaned in pain, cursing. Ivan chuckled and swiftly left. The room erupted in urgent whispers.

I ran up to the albino and fell to my knees. "Gil! Are you okay?" I asked, truly concerned. Even though I hate this guy, I can't just walk away like nothing happened.

"Y-yeah...I'm too awesome to feel pain..." He muttered. I sighed in relief; if he's talking about how awesome he is in a situation like this, he must be fine.

"C'mon, we're going to the nurse," I said, helping him up. I took his uninjured arm and wrapped it around my should since he looked like he was going to pass out at any moment. He looked up at me from his slumped position.

"Thanks, Lauren." He said with a sincere smile spread across his lips. Gilbert then focused on walking, and luckily for me, looked away from me. Why? Because my cheeks were as red as a ripe tomato. 


	4. Chapter 4

I had finally gotten Gilbert to the nurse's office and laid him down on one of the beds. The nurse frantically rushed over. "What happened here?" She asked me.

"Oh, someone twisted his wrist, I think it may be broken..." I responded, and I hear Gilbert let out a soft groan. He is half conscious, half passed out, so helping him over here was a hassle.

She clicked her tongue and started to gently bend Gilbert's wrist back and forth, earning some more groans from the albino. "Yeah, it's broken, he should probably get to the hospital soon." She says, sighing. "Well you should get back to class."

"Oh, sure. Um, get better Gilbert." I say, as he mumbles something incoherent and I exit the nurse's office. I quickly make my way to my locker and pull out my books for the rest of the day when I suddenly hear a strange noise. My stomach is growling! "Mother-!" I'm cut off by yet another loud groan. Ugh, I really wish I didn't skip breakfast this morning...

* * *

><p>The remainder of the day went by fast, but I couldn't keep Gilbert out of my mind. Is he okay? Should I still come over today? I ponder these questions while walking home with Kiku. I had explained to him about my situation and he patiently listened.<p>

"Well, I think you should just make the best of what you get." Kiku says, running a hand through his pitch black hair. "Even though this guy can be a handful, doesn't mean he's a bad person. Maybe you just have to get to know him a little better."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I replied, shoving my hands in my pockets. This is why Kiku is such a great friend. Even though he doesn't talk much, he gives amazing advice and is a fantastic listener. I sometimes feel guilty about dumping all of my problems on him, but he doesn't seem to mind. "I wonder if he's at home right now...should I still go over to his house?" I ask, looking over to the small emo.

"If I were you, I would. He might not be up for working on the project, but you could at least make sure he's okay. I nodded silently in agreement.

Kiku and I said our farewells and parted ways. The cool October air sent chills down my spine. I spotted a pair of squirrels chasing each other, up and down trees, around bushes. I giggled. Why can't I be a squirrel? They probably have an easy life, no school, no problems. I sighed, and clutched my binder closer to myself.

Pulling out the slip of paper Gilbert gave me, I looked back from the house and to the paper. "I guess this is the place..." I said under my breath.

I made my way to the front door and knock on the door. After a few moments pass, the door opened and reveals Gilbert, with a cast. I'm secretly relieved for some reason. "There's a doorbell, smarts." He smirked, and leans against the frame of the door.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Can I come in?" I asked, while tapping my foot. He chuckled.

"Calm down Eager McBeaver~" He teased, walking inside of the house. I growled quietly, but followed the annoying albino. He brought me down to the basement and we both sat on the couch.

"So, Gilbert," I start, "How do you wanna start this?" I ask, pulling out the lined piece of paper from Science class.

"Maybe we should explore each other for more info~?" He flirted, raising an eyebrow and simultaneously smirking. I blushed deeply and threw a notebook at him, but he dodged the item with ease.

"PERVERT!" I scream, raising my hand to slap my partner. He swiftly grabs it with his good hand and pins me down to the couch. I yelp and start to squirm.  
>"Kesesese, look what we have here~!" He takes off my glasses and my vision goes completely blurry. Why must I be blind as a bat?<p>

"Stop!" I yell, trying to keep the slight fear out of my voice. He straddles me and chuckles.

"You're so weak, Lauren." He comments, and grabs one of my boobs. I shriek and squirm some more, and tears start to form in my eyes. Is he going to rape me?

"Bruder?" A voice comes from upstairs. I inhale sharply, hoping this person could save me. I hear heavy foot steps and a quiet gasp. "Gilbert! Stop that immediately!"

The albino frantically gets off of me and I can finally see my 'savior'. He is a tall man, with a large build, slicked back blond hair, and striking icy blue eyes.

"Ludwig? I thought you were at the store?" Gilbert laughs nervously, and I kick him in the back, and as hard as I could considering we were both sitting on the couch. He turns around and glares, but almost instantly regains focus on the threatening man.

"I was, and I just got back. I heard loud noises down here, so I came to check it out...And I'm glad I did." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Older brother, what were you doing to her?" Wait, this guy is YOUNGER than Gilbert?

The shaken albino coughs. "N-nothing!" He replies, wringing his hands. Ludwig gives an uncertain glance at the both of us.

"Well, Miss," I look up at the blond, "You should be getting home."

I nod and get up and stumble, still shocked at the previous events. I pick up my books and put on my glasses, not even giving a passing glance at the elder brother. Ludwig showed me to the door and I thanked him repeatedly. He gave me an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry for my brother's actions, he can just get...carried away sometimes..." He said, folding his hands. "Get home safe, Miss..."

"Lauren." I finish, and weakly smiled. "Bye Ludwig." I said, walking off of the porch, clutching my books to my chest.

"Goodbye." He replies, closing the door once I'm out of sight.

* * *

><p><strong>Gilbert's POV<strong>

"Goddammit!" I yelled, punching the wall, leaving a dent. "I'm so stupid!" I continue to beat myself up, and fail to notice Ludwig coming down the stairs.

"Bruder?" He says softly, and I turn around, currently in the process of pulling my hair. I bit my lip. "You don't actually like this girl...do you?" He asks, putting a hand on his hip. I blush.

"I..." I start, and then sigh "...I don't know." I put my face in my hands and rub, stressed out. I feel the couch move and I look over to seat Ludwig sitting right next to me.

"Just...just down scare this girl away..." He begins, deep in thought. "She's so much...unlike those other girls you bring home." I cringe.

"Okay..." I say simply, unlike the thoughts going on in my very own head. My younger brother pats me on the back and silently leaves, leaving me in solitude with my overflowing thoughts.

"What have I done?" I whisper, as a liquid trailed down my cheeks. But if you asked me if I was crying, I'd lie.

**A/N-Okay, I know that last part is pretty unrealistic, but whatever. Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
